Into Camp
"I'm not part of ShadeClan anymore, I'm a loner now!" -Unnamed She-cat saying she is not part of ShadeClan anymore to Sunstar. '''Into Camp '''is the seventh MidnightClan Book and is the seventh book of the MidnightClan series. The cat in the middle is Bluelight, and the cats in the background are, Bluelight, Pinepaw, and the Unnamed She-cat. Plot Icepaw attacks the she-cat again, asking how she would even dare to come to MidnightClan. Eaglesoar once more has to yell at him. Icepaw sighs and gets off the she-cat, sitting next to Bramblepaw. Snownose gives a thankful look to Eaglesoar and turns to the she-cat, asking her name. The she-cat replies saying she didn't have a name, Snownose then asks why, but she responds saying it's a long story. The cats bring the she-cat back to camp, while receiving strange looks from everyone. Sunstar notices the stranger and approaches them, asking who the calico cat is. Snownose states that they found her on their territory, but Icepaw quickly adds that she is a ShadowClan cat, causing Sunstar to be suspicious. The she-cat speaks up, saying she isn't a part of ShadowClan anymore and that she's a loner. Sunstar tells Bramblepaw to take the stranger to the medicine cat's den so her wounds will be treated. Bramblepaw accepts, but Fluffypaw runs up to Bramblepaw and asks who the cat is. Bramblepaw quickly summarizes that they found her on their territory and that she must go to the medicine cat's den. Fluffypaw is confused why the cat needs to be healed, but she quickly notices the fox trap on the she-cat's leg, exclaiming if the cat was hunting and walking even with the trap on her leg and the she-cat replies yes. They meet Pinepaw at the medicine cat den, which is described to be an opening in a boulder. Pinepaw looks at the she-cat's wounds, saying that he can treat the smaller wounds, but they'll have to wait until Bluelight comes back so they can remove the fox trap. Awhile later, Bluelight comes back and examines the she-cat's leg, asking if it doesn't hurt, to which the she-cat replies that it doesn't hurt. The she-cat explains that she had it on her leg for two moons, so she eventually got used to it, saying that she also can't feel her leg either. Pinepaw asks why she can't feel her paw, and Bluelight explains that the trap is cutting off the blood flow to her leg. She then asks Pinepaw to bring broom, poppy seeds, cobweb, comfrey root and nettle leaves. They give the she-cat poppy seeds to ease that pain when it comes, then they chew up nettle leaves into a pulp and use it to stop the swelling. She says that they must open the trap a little bit each day, because if they do it too quickly, the blood will rush in and the leg will fall off. Pinepaw grabs a strong stick and places it between the teeth of the fox trap, causing some bleeding, but he smears some broom and places cobweb on the wound, adding some comfrey root to soothe it. Bluelight says that they'll open it more at sunhigh and sundown, and that their guest needs some rest. Characters Major * Bramblepaw * Fluffypaw * Unnamed She-cat Minor * Eaglesoar * Snownose * Icepaw * Sunstar * Pinepaw * Bluelight Category:Books Category:MidnightClan 1 Books Category:Into Camp